


A Hot Day and a Stupid Kiss

by Schave7728



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bronn POV, Bronn likes to curse, F/M, SanSan Russian Roulette, Sansa the Lifeguard, The Sandlot, Weddings, summer sansan russian roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schave7728/pseuds/Schave7728
Summary: Sansan Russian Roulette prompt: The kiss from the sandlot movie, with Sansa as the Wendy the lifeguard and Sandor as the hopelessly in love boy.





	A Hot Day and a Stupid Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wandering_gypsy_feet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandering_gypsy_feet/gifts).



> To my giftee wandering_gyosy_feet or raginglittlehurricane on Tumblr. I am so sorry this took so long to write. Life got in the way and I'm just happy I got this done before the end of July. Anyways I got her prompt for the SanSan Russian Roulette and it was: The kiss from the sandlot movie, with Sansa as the Wendy the lifeguard and Sandor as the hopelessly in love boy. I gave your prompt a little twist and I hope you like it! And since this is my time writing Bronn I'm sorry if he comes across a little stiff, I tried my best.

“And now the best man would like to give his speech. So ladies and gentleman, would you please give a hand to Bronn Blackwater.” Applause and a few cheering from the more drunk party guest filled the room as Bronn quickly made his way to the stand in the middle of the room. The whiskey that he had hastily finished still burned his throat as he took the microphone from the DJ. Taking a deep breath, he looked out into the crowd and started the speech that he had been practicing for the last week.

 

“Hey everybody! A lot of you already know who I am, but to the few unlucky bastards that don't know about me and my _charming_ personality, I'm Bronn and I've been friends with Sandor for almost twenty years.” Bronn waited until the clapping had quieted down before continuing.

 

“Sandor and I we, uh, grew up in the same neighborhood you see, and every summer we would play baseball at this dirt field with the other neighborhood kids. A few of them is here actually. Beric, Jamie, Oberyn. Tormund I see you, you big ginger bastard. Anyways, so yeah, when I say we use to play ball, I mean we _played_ ball. We would start as soon as the sun went up and continue until the sun went down. Didn't matter if it was pissing rain or hotter than the Seven Hells, we would play until we couldn't anymore. Because it was _more_ than just some game to us. Along the way, we all became a family.” Bronn paused as the crowd awed at his sappy declaration. Sappy as it may be, it was also the truth. Bronn couldn't count the many times that he had counted on the gang when he needed them. He could still vividly remember the time Tormund and Sandor had come to his aid when Vardis Egen had cornered him for fucking his sister. Even though he could've taken Egen, it still was appreciated to have two big fuckers on his side.

 

“Besides baseball, there was only one other thing that we would do over the summer. And no it wasn't lying about who has a Playboy—that we did all year long.” Bronn paused as the audience laughed. “No, the other thing we loved doing in the summer was going to the community pool. And that was for one reason, and one reason only: Sansa Stark was the lifeguard.” As if on cue ever one turned their heads towards the head table to look at the blushing bride herself. Sansa was leaning against her new husband, with his arm draped around her shoulder, looking very flustered he noticed. Bronn also noticed that Beric and the rest of the gang were giving each other knowing looks, already knowing where his story was going.

 

“See back then, _everybody_ was half in love with the pretty lifeguard. She would sit on her tower, rubbing sunscreen on her skin, and just being too beautiful. But out of all of us guys in our little group, Sandor was the one with the biggest crush on her.” Once again everyone turned towards the happy couple, but this time to look at the groom. Sandor's ugly mug was looking very smug as he pulled his new wife closer to him. “I can't tell you how many time I caught Sandor just making goo-goo eyes at Sansa. Or how we had to make him shut up about her. It was very safe to say that Sandor was smitten with her. And it's also safe to say when a young teenage boy is smitten with a girl—especially an older, very beautiful girl—they usually do _very_ stupid things to get their attention.” Laughter from the crowd and few more knowing looks as the guest that already heard the story had caught on.

 

“Which brings me to the summer of fifteen years ago. That was one of the _hottest_ summers imaginable. We probably spent almost half of our summer at the pool that year, just because the heat was too much. Anyways, one day—when it was hotter than the Stranger's arsehole—we were all at the pool doing our own thing and Sandor was mooning over Sansa especially hard that day. Maybe it was the heat or maybe the chlorine was going to his head, but that day Sandor snapped. We were all looking at the lifeguard stand and talking shit when all of sudden Sandor yelled 'That's fucking _it_! I can't take it anymore!' and the next thing we all know he's out of the pool and walking towards the diving boards.

 

“A little backstory about eleven-year-old Sandor: he can't swim. Sandor didn't hit the growth spurt that made him into a giant yet, but he still was _pretty_ big. So instead of swimming, he was able to just stand in five feet of water and not worry about it. So imagine our surprise when that big fucker headed straight towards the diving boards with the full intent of jumping into the pool _ten feet deep._ We all were shitting our pants.

 

“By this point, we all were yelling and splashing trying to get out of the pool to reach that idiot, but we were too late. By the time we had all gotten out, Sandor had jumped and was sinking to the bottom faster than a rock. Luckily, all our thrashing and shouting had gotten the attention of Sansa and so when Sandor jumped and didn't come back up, she leaped into action. When we all reach the other side of the pool, Sansa was already pulling Sandor's body out of the water.

 

“So we all were standing there clueless, as we watch Sansa tried to wake him up. Once that didn't work she went straight to CPR. And as we watch her trying to breathe life back into him, Sandor did something that shocked us all. That motherfucker opened his eyes and smirked at us. Before any of us could say a word Sansa had moved to breathe into him again and that's when he made his move. He wormed his fingers into her hair and pulled her into a kiss that neither one of them would soon forget.” Bronn couldn't help but smirked as he listens to both the gasp and laughs from the few people who has never heard this story before.

 

“Of course, after she had broken free from the kiss she was beyond piss. She called him a little pervert and didn't waste any time pulling him off the floor and dragging him away. We all followed them out, grabbing our stuff on the way, and watch as she tossed his arse out of there and banned _all_ of us from the pool forever.

 

“What he had done was sneaky, low, and so very _cool._ None of us in a million years for a million dollars would ever have the balls to put the moves on the lifeguard. Even though we were never allowed inside the pool again, ever time we would walk by Sansa would look down from her tower and single Sandor out and smile at him.” As if to prove his point, Sansa turned towards her new husband and gave him a blinding smile.

 

“I asked him later on that day if it was worth it, and I will never forget what he said. He said 'Definitely. And I don't know when or even how, but one day I'm going to marry Sansa Stark.' I told him he was filled with shit and he was lucky that she hadn't beat the shit out of him. But fifteen years to the _day_ I can happily say that Sandor Clegane proved me wrong, and married his dream girl. And I have never been more happy to be wrong. So please everyone raise their glass with me in wishing nothing but happiness to the new couple. To Sansa and Sandor!” “To Sansa and Sandor!” The crowd cheered as everyone took a sip from their glasses.

 

Bronn smiled as one of his best friends shared a kiss with his new wife, feeling truly happy for him. He was one of the handful of people who knew how fucked up Sandor's childhood was—having lived through it with him—and he knew how much he deserved this. To finally be happy and not worry about his lunatic of a brother or uncaring, coward of a father. Sandor had first found a family with us guys and now he gets to have another one with Sansa. And to think this all became to be because of a hot day and a stupid kiss.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
